Welcome Back You
by QuinnSwan
Summary: Ruby just came back to Storybrooke after her journey of self-discovery. Even after a long trip, one thing for sure was that she never stop thinking about a certain former queen. RedQueen with hints of SwanQueen. The fic is inspired by Goo Goo Dolls's song, Think About Me. OOC. One shot.


**Welcome Back You**

Ruby just came back to Storybrooke after her journey of self-discovery. Even after a long trip, one thing for sure was that she never stop thinking about a certain former queen.

I wrote this right after Season 4 Finale but somehow I was caught with my job and totally forgot about this. Until the freakin ridiculous midseason 5 finale, I went back to look at my old fic. H00k and h00d do not exist around here. RedQueen with dash of SwanQueen. The fic is inspired by Goo Goo Dolls's song, Think About Me. OOC. One shot.

 **I ain't a writer and English isn't my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: OUAT and the characters belong to their rightful owner, not me obviously**

* * *

You take a lot of chances with your feelings

No one really knows what you feel

Fixing is the only way you're dealin'

You turn your pretty head and think it's real

She had the dream again. She just could not stop thinking about the dream especially when a certain former queen was involved in such an explicit dream. Get yourself together, wolf!

She was staring at the ceiling when she heard granny's grumbles again. Sometimes, she just hated her wolf's hearing. The she wolf reluctantly pushed herself up and walked off the bed.

The brunette cleaned herself up and put on red sleeveless t-shirt with a black skin tight jeans before went down to the diner.

"She went missing for months and when she came back, all she does is sleeping and she eats and then she sleeps some more," she heard her granny mumbling behind the diner's counter.

"I object. I also brush my teeth and shi... and pooped," the tall brunette quickly corrected herself when she noticed that Henry was sitting near the counter taking in his cocoa.

He grinned at her. "Hey Ruby, so it is true. You came back,"

"Well, hey big guy," Ruby noticed how much the boy had grown and the charming grin on his face resembled his biological mother's. However, the boy did have his other mother's regal expression and gestures on as well. Her heart fluttered at that thought. Regina.

She would like to ask how he had been doing, and well, dying to know about Regina's well-being but she heard about all the things that happened while she was gone. About how Emma and Regina worked together for the queen's happy ending and how Emma sacrificed herself for the former queen. "Damn Emma, you just couldn't stop making an impression," she mumbled in annoyance.

"What did you just say?" Henry looked at the tall brunette in perplexity as he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in one side. Another familiar gesture that the boy inherited from his brunette mother.

"I didn't say anything... that is particularly significant to anybody," the she wolf tried to cover herself. She realized that saying anything with regards of the new dark one in front of the boy would be a bad idea.

"Well, are you here alone?" Again, Ruby realized that she might had been asking a wrong question. "I mean, are you here with Regina. I didn't see her anywhere,"

The boy chuckled at that. "Well, from what granny said, you had been sleeping all day for the past two days. I doubt that you had seen anyone at all since you got back to Storybrooke," and the boy laughed.

"Sass, I know where you get that from," she rolled her eyes but she felt great that the boy was still able to laugh and be happy despite all the trials that his family had to face.

"Well, I just got back from school and I am waiting for my mo..." Suddenly, they heard the diner's doorbell chimed and followed by the sound of clicking heels coming towards them.

"For my mom," Henry continued as his face turned to look at his brunette mother. Ruby peered up over the counter and her breath hitched as she finally met the smaller brunette who appeared in her dream last night, Regina Mills. She noticed that Regina's hair was a lot longer but still well-kept and silky as usual. The sassy brunette was wearing a blue silk blouse which pretty much unbuttoned over the chest and a dark blue pencil skirt. The former queen was looking as regally beautiful as ever but the wolf could see the exhaustion on her face.

"Sorry Henry, I am late because..." The mayor kissed her son on the forehead before settled down on a stool beside the boy.

"Don't worry, mom. I understand. Besides, I was having a good time talking with our old friend here," his face turned to look at Ruby who was still gaping at the mayor.

Regina's eyes widened upon realizing the person who Henry was referring at.

"Ruby? Wow, I haven't seen you for... quite some time now," And the she wolf was surprised to hear her name being mentioned by the former queen.

"Well, hi Madam Mayor," Ruby grinned like an idiot but deep inside, she swore that she was going to confess her feelings towards Regina. Soon. Someday. Maybe.

"I hope you haven't forget my name, Ruby. It's Regina, you don't have to be all formal now."

"What? Of course I still remember your name, Regina. You are like… I was just, well… being formal? Sort of, I think," Well, of course the wolf still remembered the mayor's name. The red-hooded wolf had been dreaming about the little lady for years now. The mayor raised her eyebrows and smiled at the wolf's tetchy to nervous reaction. Ruby could not stop looking at the mayor's deep brown eyes then.

"So, how long are you going to stay now?" The mayor's soft-spoken question pulled Ruby out of her trance. The she wolf felt the heat rise up her face when she realized that the mayor was looking at her while she was being like a dumb love-struck teenager.

"I... I don't know. No, I mean I haven't made my mind," The wolf wanted to curse herself for developing stutters at the wrong moment.

"Wow, I never take that you are as eloquent as Emma Swan," Regina chuckled adorably and Ruby felt that her heart skipped a beat upon hearing the sweet sound made by the mayor. However, the wolf also could not help noticing the sadness in the mayor's eyes when the ex-savior's name was mentioned.

"The perks of being Emma's friend, I guess," The taller brunette said as she tried to light up the atmosphere and she was glad when the mayor chuckled softly.

"Well, I love to stay and talk but Henry and I have to go now," the smaller brunette looked at her son and the boy nodded as he quickly grabbed his bag on a nearby stool. "Oh yeah, we gotta go now,"

"Goodbye Rubes, we'll catch up later then. See ya," Henry stood up and walked towards the door as he waved his hands saying goodbye to the waitress. "Okay, see you again, kid," Ruby noticed that the boy seemed to be in hurry and she knew that it had to be something to do with his blonde mother.

"Now if you will excuse me, I better get going," the mayor got up as she started to follow her son. _Say something, wolf. Do something!_

"Wait, madam… I mean, Regina." The smaller brunette halted and looked at the taller brunette. "You know, I am here already and if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, for help, you can just call me anytime,"

"That would be an honor, my dear. I could really use someone like you for another quest, thanks Ruby. Emma also would surely want you to be on our side right now."

"Of course, the princess in her white armor would want me in. I am her best right winger." The wolf rolled her eyes so hard and obvious to the mayor. Regina just could not help laughing at that expression.

"Well, okay, I won't stop you now. See you again, Regina," Ruby grinned widely.

"Sure, see you again," the mayor smiled as she walked away before she stopped and turned her face towards the wolf.

"By the way, Ruby, welcome back. It's great to see a familiar face in this town." Regina said as she smiled sincerely and Ruby swore that her heart skipped few beats as she took in the breathtaking sight before her.

"Thanks," Ruby cursed herself again for her limited ability of conversing at that moment. Regina then smiled before walked out of the Granny's leaving the dumbstruck waitress behind the counter.

"Way to go, wolf. Welcome to the shitty life again." The wolf said as she held herself from punching her own face.

"Stop seizing kiddo, we got works to do!"

"Fine, granny. You don't have to yell, I am practically an ear away from you, lady!" the young wolf quickly walked in to the kitchen as her granny smiling at her knowingly. _Way to go, kiddo._

And all you want is something I can't be

All you want from me is what you need

And now I'm saying I don't know

You take it so slowly

And your eyes look so lonely

But it's only when you think about me


End file.
